


Malfunction

by PtCrUiSeR



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PtCrUiSeR/pseuds/PtCrUiSeR
Summary: What if Michael had taken a defective squip? What if instead of making him cool, it turned him into even more of a loser, so much that even Jeremy didn't want anything to do with him? Or anyone, really.
Kudos: 2





	Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to put heere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a drag, but the upcoming chapters will be more eventful, I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to completely rewrite this chapter, so hopefully, this is better.
> 
> Michael's First-person POV.
> 
> Enjoy!

_(Start inner monologue) _Everything has to malfunction at some point. Nothing is perfect. There is no such thing as perfect. Perfect is just that thing everyone wants to be, but can't. Perfect is what someone says after adding the last touch to their newest invention. It's the word someone would use to describe a straight line, perfect.__

__But what really is perfect? Everything messes up at some point in time. I mess up all the time, clearly. Jeremy malfunction. The 'popular' kids malfunction. My moms malfunction. The teachers malfunction. Even technology malfunctions._ _

__Now you may be wondering why I use the word 'malfunction', instead of a more common word. And my answer would be I don't know. And I would also ask how and why the hell do you have access to my inner monologue. But oh well, I'll continue on my rant._ _

__Something has to be perfect, right? I mean, why would the word exist if it couldn't actually describe anything? Even if that 'something' isn't something on this planet, it has to exist out in the universe somewhere. Or maybe we just have to wait for it to come to us, like the aliens._ _

__Maybe perfect is something you'll develop, like a skill or talent. Or maybe it's something the next generation of humans will be born with. Everyone's perfect. No one makes any sort of mistake, everyone's flawless. The world runs perfectly smooth. Perfect. It perfectly malfunctions._ _

__This is turning into one of those situations where you say(or in this case, think) a word so much, it doesn't even feel like a real word anymore. Perfect. Perfect perfect perfect._ _

__Welcome to my mind, the generator of mistakes and imperfection. The never-ending abyss of gay and loser crammed into a 3-pound mass of gray matter. My brain._ _

__Ugh, this is getting weird, maybe I should get to the point already. _ _(End inner monologue) _ _____ __

____*BEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEP*_ _ _ _

____I jolted awake, slapping my hand down on the nightstand, successfully failing to shut off the clock. I groaned, pulling myself into a sitting position, finally able to shut off the stupid alarm. It was 8:02, I had to be out the door by 8:25 a) so I could get myself ready for school, and b) so I could give Jeremy a ride._ _ _ _

____I grabbed my glasses off the nightstand and pulled my phone from the charger. No notifications, per usual. I didn't have any friends, besides Jeremy obviously. I guess I'm what you would call a 'loner'._ _ _ _

____The house was rather quiet, so I assumed my moms had already left for work._ _ _ _

____"Good morning, time to start the day!" I muttered as I opened the closet. Honestly, I don't know why I dread getting dressed, because I wear the same thing every day anyway._ _ _ _

____But alas, here we are. I pulled out my beloved maroon hoodie, a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and my Converse, before heading off to the bathroom._ _ _ _

____Upon entering the bathroom, the first thing I did was peel off my nightclothes, taking in the sight of my rather-slim body. I wasn't skinny like "Holy shit, you're a fucking twig!" more like, "Oh, well at least you're not fat." Yeah, someone has actually said that to me before. Maybe it was Chloe. Or was it Brooke? I can't remember._ _ _ _

____I was now in the process of pulling my hoodie over my head. The hoodie was a present from Jeremy, marking the day I came out to him. The hoodie had become adorned with all sorts of different patches over time, the most prominent one being a rainbow pride flag, which rested right over my heart. I loved the hoodie because it resembled somewhat of a comfort item, along with my headphones._ _ _ _

____Anyway, now that I was done getting dressed, I focused on my hair. I have raven-black hair, that without any sort of brushing, looks like a tornado just ripped through my head. I get to work, smoothing and brushing it out with gel so it stands the way I want it. I don't put so much to the point where it looks crunchy, but just enough so it stays in place._ _ _ _

____When I'm finished with that, I brush my teeth and quickly rub on some deodorant before giving myself one last glance over, and heading out of the bathroom. The whole process took me about ten minutes._ _ _ _

____Reaching the kitchen, I yank open the fridge, looking for nothing in particular. Breakfast wasn't something I normally partook in. I know people say shit like "But breakfast is the most important part of the day!" and I call BS on that. I can function without it. Maybe that's just me though._ _ _ _

____Jeremy constantly rags me for not eating breakfast, but again, BS. No one I going to make me eat breakfast. Not Jeremy, not those stupid cereal commercials, not even my moms._ _ _ _

____Enough on that whole breakfast rant, I had to figure out where the hell I put my headphones last night. I checked the time on my phone. 8:19. I had 6 minutes before I had to leave. That should be more than enough time._ _ _ _

____And boy was I wrong. It was 8:24, and I still hadn't found them. They weren't in the basement, in my room, in the kitchen, the bathroom, or seemingly anywhere. But I knew I didn't have much time left, so despite my instincts telling me to keep looking, I snatched my bag off the floor and began tying up my shoes. I would have to go without them. Maybe Jeremy had some earbuds I could borrow, I don't know._ _ _ _

____What I did know, was that today was going to be a long, long day._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better, right? I hope so.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading, kudos mean something to me unlike most things in life, so if you enjoyed please leave one. Updates will be far and wide (Basically meaning whenever I get to them.) 
> 
> I hope you're having a fantastic day (or night, you nocturnal cabbages out there).
> 
> -PtCrUiSeR


End file.
